The Wedding of Naruto Uzumaki and Kono Sarutobi
by GDW311
Summary: As Naruto and Kono prepare to exchange vows they reminisce on their journey together. This is a fem Konohamaru and Naruto story. Genderbent story. One-Shot. I own nothing.


**The Wedding of Naruto Uzumaki & Kono Sarutobi**

Kono Sarutobi the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi is currently waiting for the wedding to start, so she can get married to the man, she once viewed as an older brother figure. As she waits, she reflects on how she met him twelve years ago, how she declared him her rival, and how she eventually fell in love with him.

(Flashback)

 _Kono is standing outside of her grandfather's office waiting for the right time to ambush him, he is currently in a meeting with a blonde haired loudmouth boy, who is wearing a neon orange jumpsuit with blue trim, suddenly she sees the boy use a technique which makes her grandfather faint, with blood coming from his nose._

" _Sexy Jutsu, what a troublesome technique." Hiruzen says._

 _Kono believes that the time is right, so she barges into her grandfathers office, waving a wooden shuriken._

" _Today's the day old man." Kono shouts._

 _Kono suddenly trips on the blue scarf she is wearing, that is to big for her, she looks around the room needing someone to blame, and she spots the blonde idiot._

" _You tripped me." Kono accuses_

" _Honourable granddaughter, there you are." Comes the voice, of her personal instructor Ebisu._

 _The blonde idiot gets angry, at Kono's accusation._

" _I didn't trip you, you tripped over your scarf." The blonde idiot says, grabbing Kono by the hem of her shirt._

" _Unhand the honourable granddaughter at once, her grandfather is Lord Hokage you delinquent." Ebisu says._

' _Ha he'll probably let me go now, and start kissing my ass just like everyone else.' Kono thinks, internally smirking._

 _The blonde idiot doesn't do that, and instead smacks Kono over the head shocking her._

" _I don't care if he's your grandmother." The blonde idiot says._

" _Honourable Granddaughter!" Ebisu exclaims in shock._

 _The blonde idiot then leaves, just as Kono gets up from the floor._

" _Hey where did that guy go?" Kono asks._

" _Naruto-Kun went that way." Hiruzen says._

 _Kono leaves as Ebisu rambles on, about how Kono should not associate herself, with riff-raff like Naruto, and that should she wish to become Hokage, then she should listen to him, for he knows the shortest route to becoming Hokage._

 _After that Kono demanded Naruto to teach her the Sexy Jutsu, so she could defeat her grandfather, and become Hokage. At first he didn't want to, but after she called him boss, he changed his mind. After learning the technique, she spilled her guts to Naruto, about how no one called her Kono, they instead called her Honourable Granddaughter, which she hated, so she wanted to defeat her grandfather, and become Hokage so people will stop calling her Honourable Granddaughter, and instead call her Kono. Naruto then said that is stupid, how no one would make an eight year old Hokage, and that if she wanted to be Hokage she would have to beat him._

 _Her teacher Ebisu then showed up, trying to take her away, and telling her to stop hanging around Naruto. She tried to defeat him with the Sexy Jutsu, but it failed with Ebisu saying he would never be beaten, with such a vulgar technique. Naruto then used his new Harem Jutsu, to defeat Ebisu which made Kono depressed, that he did what she could not. Naruto then went on to say, how there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Which shocked Kono, as she had not expected, such wisdom from Naruto, as she had viewed him as an idiot. Kono then said that Naruto was her rival, and that they would fight for the title of Hokage._

(Flashback Ends)

"Kono the wedding will be starting soon." The voice of Moegi, one of her childhood friends says, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Okay thanks." Kono says.

(Scene Break)

Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and most likely candidate for becoming the Seventh Hokage, is currently waiting at the altar ready for the wedding to begin. His best man and brother in all but blood, Sasuke Uchiha is standing next to him. As he waits, he reflects on his journey to this moment.

(Flashback)

 _After Kono declared herself Naruto's rival, she and her two friends Moegi and Udon, began hanging around Naruto on his days off, asking him to teach them cool Ninja stuff, or asking him to play Ninja with them. Things began to change though, after the Sand Sound invasion, which had claimed the life of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kono's grandfather. Kono was really depressed over the death of her grandfather, Naruto to was depressed as he viewed, Hiruzen as a grandfather figure. After Naruto returned with Tsunade, to become Hokage Kono started acting up, believing that people were going to forget her grandfather, so she tried to stop Tsunade, from entering her office to little success._

 _Kono and Naruto, are walking through the village, Kono is depressed while Naruto is trying to cheer her up._

" _Kono what were you thinking, trying to block Grandma Tsunade from her office?" Naruto asks._

" _People are moving on, they're just going to forget about him." Kono says, with sadness._

" _Kono no one is going to forget about the old man, I bet you if you asked just about anyone in the village, they would have a great story about him." Naruto says._

 _And so for the rest of the day, Kono and Naruto go around talking, to random villagers each with a great story about Hiruzen._

(Flashback Ends)

A hand falls onto Naruto's shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts, it belongs to Sasuke Uchiha.

"You were thinking quite a lot, so I thought I'd stop you, before you hurt yourself." Sasuke says, with a smirk.

"Idiot" Naruto responds, also with a smirk.

(Scene Break)

Ebisu opens the door to the brides room, a proud grin on his face, as tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

"You look great today Kono, and as your teacher, I could not be any-more proud of you." Ebisu says, with pride in his voice.

"Thank you Ebisu-Sensei, also thanks for walking me down the aisle today." Kono says.

"Think nothing of it, I am honoured that you asked me to do so." Ebisu says.

As she waits for Ebisu to lead her out, Kono reflects on what happened, after Naruto had brought Tsunade back to the village.

(Flashback)

 _After talking to the villagers, and hearing their stories about her grandfather, Kono was reassured that her grandfather wouldn't be forgotten, and a sense of peace came upon the village, with Tsunade becoming the Fifth Hokage, sadly it wasn't to last. Sasuke Uchiha had defected from the village, to join with Orochimaru her grandfathers killer, which enraged her. Naruto and some others got hurt trying to stop him._

 _Kono barges into the hospital room containing Naruto._

" _Hey Kono." Naruto says, with a sad voice._

 _It tears Kono up inside, to see Naruto in such a state, he was meant to be all smiles, not hurt like this._

" _I heard what happened, I'm sorry about your friend." Kono says._

" _Don't worry, I'm going to bring him back." Naruto says._

 _Kono is shocked by this._

" _But why? He betrayed you to join Orochimaru, the man who killed my grandfather, who you looked up to as a grandfather figure, so why would you want to bring him back? Kono asks, with anger._

" _I know that, but Sasuke is more than my friend, he is my brother in all but blood, if I give up on him, it'll be like giving up on family, and I can't do that. Naruto says._

 _Kono looks at Naruto in shock, not expecting Naruto to say that, given how he normally acts around Sasuke._

" _I understand." Kono says._

 _Silence permeates the room, as neither can think of a thing to say, until Naruto opens his mouth._

" _The Pervy Sage, is going to be taking me, on a three year training trip soon." Naruto says, shocking Kono._

" _But why?" Kono asks, sad that her older brother figure, was leaving for so long._

" _So I can grow strong enough, to bring Sasuke back, don't worry I'll keep in contact with you, through the toad summons." Naruto says._

" _I'll miss you big brother." Kono says, hugging Naruto._

" _I'll miss you as well little sister." Naruto says, returning the hug_

 _And so for three years, during Naruto's trip with the perverted sage Jiraiya, Naruto would keep in constant contact with Kono through the toads, though Naruto didn't tell her about him, almost losing control of the Kyuubi. Three years later Jiraiya and Naruto returned, the first thing, Kono noticed when she first saw him, upon his return was how hot he had become, without the neon orange it was easier, to take in his features, his golden hair that looked as though it was made of sunlight, his sapphire blue eyes that held all the warmth in the world, his tanned skin, he also got taller and fitter. Kono's face heated up, which she blamed on her emerging hormones, this is when her crush on Naruto begins._

(Flashback Ends)

"The wedding is about to begin Kono." Ebisu says, breaking Kono out of her thoughts.

"Okay." Kono says, as she begins making her way, to the front of the aisle with Ebisu.

(Scene Break)

Naruto is waiting at the end of the aisle, reflecting on what happened after returning to the village.

(Flashback)

 _After returning to the village Naruto's life got hectic, he found it really hard to spend time with Kono like he used to, also Asuma Sarutobi the uncle of Kono, began shadowing him, like he was keeping an eye on him. Sadly Asuma died shortly after, killed by Hidan and Kakuzu, two members of the Akatsuki who were hunting for him._

" _Uncle Asuma." Kono cried, at Asuma's funeral._

 _Naruto is standing in the furthest row of the funeral, he wants to comfort Kono, but is afraid to, as he believes that it is his fault for Asuma's death, since those Akatsuki goons wouldn't have entered the Land of Fire if not for him. After the funeral, Naruto could be found moping, at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, when Iruka comes up to him._

" _Naruto, Kono's been looking for you." Iruka says._

" _I know Iruka-Sensei, but I can't go and see her." Naruto says._

" _Why?" Iruka asks._

" _Because it's my fault that she is feeling sad, my fault that Asuma died." Naruto says._

" _No it is not." Iruka says._

" _Yes it is, those Akatsuki goons entered the Land of Fire searching for me, and Asuma died trying to fight them." Naruto says, tears in his eyes._

 _Iruka is speechless, he doesn't know what to say._

" _There he is." Comes a female voice, belonging to Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma's girlfriend._

 _Naruto turns and sees Kurenai, and Kono standing there._

" _We've been looking everywhere, for you Naruto." Kurenai says, shocking Naruto._

" _Why have you been looking for me, Kurenai-Sensei?" Naruto asks nervously._

" _We were worried about you boss." Kono says, more to Naruto's shock._

 _Kurenai walks up to Naruto, and hugs him._

" _We didn't see you at the funeral, so we thought we'd check on you." "I don't blame you Naruto." Kurenai adds, the last bit in a whisper._

" _Thank you." Naruto says._

 _After that Naruto, Iruka, Kurenai, and Kono enjoy a meal at the ramen stand, each one reminiscing about Asuma._

(Flashback Ends)

"Okay what's wrong? This is twice you've gone into deep thought." Sasuke says, generally concerned.

"Just reminiscing, on what led me here, and the people who should be here." Naruto says.

Sasuke tenses up.

"Enough of that, this is your wedding day, the happiest day of your life, don't let sad thoughts dampen this day Naruto." Sasuke says.

Naruto nods and forces a smiles to his face.

Sasuke mentally face palms, knowing Kono will see right through it, just then the bridal march starts, announcing the entrance of the bride. Kono enters with Ebisu, and it brings a genuine smile to Naruto's face, once he sees her, her Sexy Jutsu should of been renamed, Gaze Into the Future, because she grew up to look like it.

(Scene Break)

As Kono walks down the aisle to her future husband, with Ebisu leading her, she reflects on the events that happened, after Asuma's death.

(Flashback)

 _Naruto eventually killed Kakuzu, while Shikamaru imprisoned Hidan, the one who killed Asuma, with both Akatsuki members gone, a new sense of peace came upon the village, sadly it couldn't last. Jiraiya Naruto's master was killed by Pein, the presumed leader of the Akatsuki, which sent Naruto into a depression, so Kono decided to help him out of it, just like he did when she was depressed, over her grandfathers death. She finds him sitting alone in a field, gazing at the moon and stars._

" _What do you want Kono?" Naruto asks, in an emotionless voice._

 _Kono is shocked, not that Naruto sensed her, not that Naruto knew she was there, but with how dead his voice sounded. It breaks her heart, hearing him sound like that._

" _I came to see how you were doing, and to help you." Kono says._

 _Naruto turns to face her, with the fakest grin ever, plastered on his face._

" _You don't have to worry about me Kono, I'm fine." Naruto says, despite the fact that tears are running down his face._

 _Kono can't take it, and runs at Naruto embracing him in a hug._

" _Kono?" Naruto asks._

" _Don't lie to me Naruto, never lie to me, I know that you're hurting, let it out, let it all out." Kono says, as Naruto's dam breaks and he cries for Jiraiya, the closest he has ever had, to a father._

 _Shortly after that, Naruto had to leave to undergo Sage training. While he was away, the village came under attack, by Pein he killed many people, and turned the village into a crater, then Naruto returned and defeated Pein, who then returned to life, all of the people he killed that day._

(Flashback Ends)

Kono is brought out of her musings, as she reaches the end of the aisle, standing beside her future husband.

(Scene Break)

As Naruto listens to the priest's speech, he reflects on the events, after Pein's invasion.

(Flashback)

 _Naruto is talking with Hinata, regarding her confession to him, during the fight with Pein, a few days after the battle._

" _I am sorry Hinata I never noticed how you felt before, but I'm afraid I cannot return your feelings, I hope that you find someone worthy, of your heart someday." Naruto says sadly._

 _Hinata is sad, that Naruto doesn't feel the same way as her._

" _It's okay Naruto, I understand." Hinata says sadly._

 _Naruto then leaves once again apologising, before coming across Kono._

" _Hey boss what's wrong?" Kono asks._

" _I just had to reject Hinata's, feelings for me." Naruto says sadly._

" _What? Why?" Kono asks, in shock._

" _It's simple, I don't feel the same." Naruto says._

 _Kono cannot help, but feel slightly happy about that._

" _Well is there any girl, that does interest you." Kono asks, in what she hopes is a neutral tone._

 _It seems to be, as Naruto doesn't react._

" _Not right now, I used to have feelings for Sakura, but over time those feelings faded, and there aren't any other girls, who catch my attention that way, maybe once this Akatsuki mess is cleared up, I might find the one, but for now, I'm just going to hold off on the dating." Naruto says._

 _Kono nods in understanding, also happy that Sakura is out. Shortly after that, the Fourth Great Ninja War happened, many people died, including one of Naruto's closest friends Neji Hyuga, but Naruto was able to fulfil his promise, and return Sasuke to the village, after defeating him in their final fight, at the cost of his left arm. Thanks to his efforts, Naruto was declared hero, of the Ninja world._

(Flashback Ends)

The priest finishes his speech, and makes Naruto and Kono say their vows to each other. Once that is done, they both kiss which makes the gathered crowd cheer.

(Scene Break)

Kono cannot help but beam, as she dances with her new husband, at the wedding reception later. As she dances, she cannot help but reflect on the events, after the war.

(Flashback)

 _After the war ended, a new sense of peace and understanding, spread throughout the Ninja World, however that didn't stop criminals from popping up, or random tyrants to appear. As the years passed, Naruto remained single, as his friends all started getting into relationships; Sasuke and Sakura, Sai and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Karui, Lee and Tenten, Kiba and Hinata, and Shino and a female member of his Clan, only Naruto remained single, despite the numerous wedding proposals, he received on a daily basis. And it was starting to worry his friends, so Sasuke and Kono, who is now sixteen, decided to pay him a visit, Sasuke makes Kono wait outside._

" _Okay Naruto what's wrong? All of our generation are getting into relationships except you, you must get a dozen marriage proposals a day, so why don't you accept any of them?" Sasuke asks._

" _Why didn't you, accept any of your fangirls, back in the Academy?" Naruto retorts._

" _Touche." Sasuke says._

 _Naruto sighs, before deciding to confess to Sasuke._

" _For the past year, a girl soon to be woman, has been catching my attention." Naruto says shocking Sasuke and Kono._

" _Who?" Sasuke asks but Naruto ignores him._

" _Do I know her?" Sasuke asks._

 _Naruto nods._

" _How long, have you known her?" Sasuke asks._

" _Even since she was an eight year old bratty girl, who attacked her grandfather, in the hopes of becoming Hokage." Naruto says, making Kono freeze and Sasuke to gape._

" _The problem is, I used to view her as a little sister, and she views me as an older brother." Naruto says sadly._

" _So I'm sure if I confessed to her, she would reject me, out of disgust." Naruto says._

 _Kono suddenly barges into the room, making Naruto pale._

" _Kono I can explain..." Naruto begins to say, but he is cut of by Kono diving at him, in a hug and kissing him passionately._

" _I'll leave you two alone." Sasuke says, as he exits._

 _Naruto is shocked, that Kono is kissing him, but he soon returns the kiss, with equal passion. Soon though, the need for air makes them separate._

" _Kono?" Naruto asks._

" _I feel the same Naruto, but I thought you'd never see me as more than a little sister, but now that I know how you feel, I no longer have to hide it. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Kono says, teary eyed._

" _I love you, as well Kono Sarutobi." Naruto says._

 _The two begin kissing once again. Soon the whole village knew about the couple, and soon after that, the whole world. There were many broken hearts among the females, and the males, as Kono was beginning to become quite the sexy lady._

(Flashback Ends)

Kono and Naruto continue to dance with each other happy, their reminiscing of the past over.

(Scene Break)

A few years have passed, since Naruto's and Kono's wedding, and currently we find the pair in the hospital, a few hours after Kono had given birth to a son.

"He's beautiful." Kono says, as she gazes at her son.

"Yes he is." Naruto says.

"He has my hair and eyes." Naruto notes.

"But my facial shape." Kono says.

Naruto nods in agreement.

"What shall we name him?" Kono asks.

"Saburo Uzumaki-Sarutobi." Naruto says.

Kono nods in agreement, happy with the name.

(Scene Break)

Several years have passed, since the birth of Saburo, and he was joined, by a little sister named, Rina Uzumaki-Sarutobi, a couple of years later. Right now the whole village is awaiting the announcement, for the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. As Kono looks on as her husband appears, she can't help but feel glad, that he was chosen, she may have wished for the title when she was younger, but she is the wife of the Hokage and everyone knows, that behind every great man, is a great woman, besides considering who wears the pants in the relationship, she has a feeling she'll be influencing, a number of decisions.

 **AN**

Kono is not short for Konohamaru, It is the feminine name, I Have given to my female version, of fem Konohamaru. Here's the pronunciation for Saburo, SA-BOO-RO also the pronunciation for Rina, REE-NA.

A

as in bat, can

B

as in bed

O

as in boat, cone

OO

as in boot, soon

R

as in right

S

as in side

A

as in bat, can

EE

as in beet, keen

N

as in not

R

as in right


End file.
